ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 23 Returns
Ben 23 Returns is the first episode of Ben 23: Unbound. Plot The episode starts with Techno-Bubble battling Zs'Skayr. (Zs'Skayr): I have found you! Zs'Skayr attempts to stab Techno-Bubble, but he upgrades a car. (Techno-Bubble): Alright, you evil ghost eater! Prepare for a Techno-Bubble beatdown! Techno-Bubble murders Zs'Skayr. Techno-Bubble unmerges with the car and reverts to Ben 23. (Ben): Other job well done! Tetrax flew to Ben in his R-97 Nanoship. (Tetrax): Ben.......Mr. Gyros went out of business! (Ben): So, we should go to Mr. Tacos! Cuz it's taco time! They went to Mr. Tacos. Meanwhile, a evil scientist is doing something. (Unnamed Scientist): Soon, I shall create the ultimate weapon! It shall destroy Ben Tennyson! He laughs evily. Meanwhile, Ben is seen playing the new Judo Jammers video game. (Ben): It's Judo time! He played the game for hours, until he grew a beard. Then he played the game for days. His hair grew. A Robotic Predator attacks Ben. (Ben): Wow, that's new! Hey, Slamdigger! Dig this! Ben transforms into Toolbox. But Slamdigger attacks him. (Toolboxx): Whoa, it's like he's my natural predator or something... (Steve): That's because he is, you nimrod! Steve smacks Toolboxx. (Toolboxx): Ow! (Shades): Turn into something else! (Toolboxx): Got it! He transforms into Charcoal Man. The Robotic Slamdigger transforms into Crhinodozer. Steve and Shades facepalmed. (Steve): You've gotta be kidding me! Ben reverts into Rockin' Guy. The Robotic Slamdigger transforms into Crack-A-Lot. Tetrax walks in, notices what's going on and walks off. Crack-A-Lot attacks Rockin' Guy. (Rockin' Guy): ARGH! He reverts to normal. Crack-A-Lot disappears. (Ben): What was that? He notices Steve and Shades left. (Ben): ...And they left. Back with the Evil Scientist... (Unnamed Scientist): YOU FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! (Robot): I'm sorry, but I was unable to destroy Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Please don't deactivate me! (Evil Scientist): Too bad! He deactivates the robot. Ben is seen doing a interview. (Interviewer #1): What is your favorite place to eat at? (Ben): Burger Shack! (Interviewer #2): Who's your favorite alien? (Ben): Techno-Bubble, obviously. (Vulkanus): Why do you hate me? (Ben): Because you're stu-wait a minute! VULKANUS! Ben slaps his Omnitrix, and he transforms into Giant Manster. (Giant Manster): DIE! Giant Manster murdered Vulkanus. He reverted. The Evil Scientist is watching the interview online. (Unnamed Scientist): MY ARMY SHALL DESTROY BEN TENNYSON! ROBOT VILGAX, ATTACK! Robot Vilgax attacked the Evil Scientist. (Unnamed Scientist): NOT ME! ATTACK BEN TENNYSON! Robot Vilgax transformed into Slamdigger. Ben is seen talking to Azmuth. (Ben): Pretty please, Azmuth? (Azmuth): NO! (Ben, doing puppy dog eyes): PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE? (Azmuth): I ALREADY SAID NO, I AM NOT UPGRADING YOUR OMNIMATRIX! (Ben): It's called the Hero Watch. (Azmuth): OMNIMATRIX! (Ben): HERO WATCH! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6b/Darkrage.png Just then, Slamdigger appeared. (Azmuth): A SLAMDIGGER!? I'M OUTTA OF HERE! He lef. (Ben): Jerk. Azmuth teleported back in. (Azmuth): I heard that. He teleported away again, with Ben's Omnitrix. (Ben): I'M GONNA KICK YOUR A- Azmuth came back, with a new Omnitrix. (Azmuth): Here, take it! He throws it to Ben and it attaches to his wrist. (Ben): A new Hero Watch? Sweet! (Azmuth): Well? (Ben): Well what? (Azmuth): Use the new Omnima-Hero Watch to defeat Slamdigger. (Ben): Right! He activated the Omnitrix and scrolled through. He stopped and slammed the dial. Ben is now shown in a blue background. Transformation Sequence: Ben's feet become wheels, his hands turn into claws and he gains a visor (Speedyquick): Speedyquick! Alright, try to catch me. Speedyquick ran outside, with Slamdigger following. Speedyquick ran into a alley and reverted. Slamdigger transforms into Quickataur, the predator of Speedyquick, but he reverts. Ben looks at the Ultimate/Colossal Hero Watch, which is recharging. (Ben): DINO-MIGHTY! Ben slaps his Hero Watch, and he transforms into Patheticfish. (Patheicfish): Aw man! I hate this guy! I HATE MAGIKARPS! Robotic Vilgax attacks and transforms. Robotic Vilgax transformed into James. (Patheicfish, reverting): Do I know you from somewhere? Oh...your that Team Rocket guy! (James): Yes, I am. Jessie, and Meowth, I need help! (Ben): What makes you think I'm gonna help you? (Jessie, and Meowth): HE WAS TALKING TO US! (Ben): Oh...wait. They attacked Ben. Ben smack the Ultimate/Colossal Hero Watch, but it beeped. (Ben): Not the time for a recharge! Jessie transforms into Cyrus, Meowth transforms into Maxie, and James transforms into Ghetsis. (Ben): What...what are you? (Maxie): We escaped our realities. We hacked into multiple robots that we found in a lab in a city named "Ion". He said, as he sent out his Groudon. The Hero Watch beeped. (Ben): Yes! He popped up the dial and looked through his aliens. (Ben): Hm...the Hero Watch scanned that Groudon! Ben transforms into Earthquake. (Earthquake): Earthquake! Aw yeah! Earthquake evolves into Ultimate Earthquake. (Ultimate Earthquake): Precipice Blades! He attacks Groudon with the move. Groudon devolves into Primal Groudon. Ultimate Earthquake's Hero Watch symbol beeps, as he reverts to Ben. (Ben): Crap! IT'S A MEGA GROUDON! Primal Groudon chases Ben. Ben tries to transform, but can't. (Ben): Aw, man! (Maxie): CYRUS! (Cyrus): What...father? (Maxie): Our associate needs us back at his lab. They teleported to the lab. Ben walks off. (Unnamed Scientist): THE PROJECT WAS A SUCCESS! WE SHALL USE THE POWER OF THE ANCIENT ONES, TO DESTROY BEN TENNYSON! THE END! Category:Episodes Category:UEEF09 Category:Series Premieres Category:Ben 23: Unbound Category:Season Premieres